


Goretober Eddsworld  prompts

by cadeus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, WTFuture - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Burning Skin, Choking, Gen, Gun Violence, Gutting, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Needles, No Fluff, Skin gore, Slow To Update, Violence, Vomiting, no relationships - Freeform, soldering Iron, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadeus/pseuds/cadeus
Summary: Goretober writting promptsI decided to use eddsworld for itnot realy much to explain





	1. Burial/revenge

**Author's Note:**

> triggers: suffocation, blood loss, blindness (? Being blind) Tord being an ass in general

Blood pounded  in  his ears as he stumbled down the hallway.  It was difficult to keep  his balance with how his hands were tied behind his back but he managed.   Inhale, step,  exhale,  step,  inhale?  Stumble-  no that wasn't  it.  He slammed to the ground crying out weakly.   His head  was bleeding?  Yes the blood soaking the floor proved that.   After a solid minute of struggling he managed to get up ontp his feet.  

"Thomas,"  a voice purred gripping the soldier's hair.  His leader?  He was having difficulty  remembering... remembering what?  He wasnt sure.  "You little shit,"  the voice snarled venom seeled from it.   He was fucked,  that much was obvious.  Why?  He couldnt remember,  he didn't get the chance  to think before he was slammed into the wall.  

He sobbed in response unable to come up with anything to actually say.  Had he lost his voice? He wasn't sure.   He stumbled again trying to pull away from the leader.  He was a growm man who shouldn't have to put up with this shit.   Wasnt he?  Breathe  1 2 3  in,  out.  He choked  squeezing his eyes shut.   His vision seemed to crack if he hadnt known better he would have wondered if he was tripping.

No,  he had been slammed into the wall again.  He opened his mouth to speak but didn't actually get the chance before Tord was tugging him down the hallway.  "What a cute little stunt you  pulled Thomas.  30 of my men bed bound thanks to your little tempter tantrum."    He didn't dpeak after that amd Tom didn't try to ask.   He  tripped again screaming as he landed on the ground before he had the chance. 

His visor wad broken?  He wasnt sure.  The ground was too soft to  actaully be the base floor.   He choked back a scream trying to get up.  He managed to get himself standing  before loosing his footing again.  His head was pounding again and at this point he couldnt tell what he wa sleaning against or where he was.   He could tell there was dirt surrounding him but that was all he could tell.  

"It's such a shame Thomas,  you had so much potential,"  Tord purred but he couldn't tell where the male was standing.  He once again didnt get the chance to speak before  dirt was piled on him.  After that he didn't give Tord a chance to sleak before he screamed clawing as he tried to get free.  

Dirt clogged his airways and nostrils and at this point he was wondering what the point of fighting back was.  He fell limp sobbing painfully as he choked.  The dirt tasted hordible but any attempts to spit the soil out were met eith more soil.   It stung pressing into his injuries and burning his nasal passage waysm.  He more than anything was scared to die.  

He sobbed  pathetically only aiding the dirt into soffocating  him.   He couldnt breathe,  that realization hit him harder  than it should have.  He let out a pained noise before falli g limp.  He coulldnt breath,  in?  Dirt,  out? Dirt.  His  flesh would be magggots and his skin rotten.  He was surpringly okay with that. 


	2. Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: insects (nothing graphic but yknow), vomit, gore in general

He could hear Tord shouting in the distance.   The various base alarms made it almsot impossible to understand what Tord was saying exactly.   He stumbled to the side loosing his footing rather quickly.  He couldnt remember being exposed to anything?   He wheezed trying to grab onto something to pull himself up.   "Tord?"  He choked out trying to grab onto his leader's arm only to be tossed to the side.  The last thing he could hear was a sickening crack.  

Tom grunted  pushing himself up before running again.   The sirens only worked to disorientate him as he tries to focus on keeping his feet under him.  Left,  step,  push,  right,  step,  push.  He choked back a scream as he tried to stand back up.   His visor seemed cracked but other than that he was doing okay for someone who fell down a set of stairs.   

He shakily pushed himself up before a weight slammed him into the floor again.  Wheezing loudly  he kicked at whatever had pinned him repeatedly.   The beast snapped at his throat much too close to his juggular for him  be comfortble.  It  snapped again this time locking its jaw on to his shoulder.  He screamed thrashing as he attempted to get the creature off of him.  Blood pounded in his ears as he struggled to think clearly.  

Unfortunately  for him the beast didn't stop there.   Tom struggled to breathe as thr beast tugged at his shoulder only stopping once his flesh was torn from his skin.  Black spots decorated his vision  along with the cracked glass.  Between those and his tears seeing was impossible.   That however didnt stop his sobbing.    His eyes widened briefly as he quickly went to grab his gun with his free arm. 

The beast lunged forward taking the arm in its maw before he even had a chance.   He paled quickly kicking at the beast before he slammed into the cold hard concrete.   His skull ached and at this point he would much rather be dead.  He grunted  pushing himself up to his feet before  he took off.  Right,  step,  left,  step-  the alarms had stopped.  He stumbled smashing into the ground before the creature landed on him.  

He screamed again.  This time he didnt stop,  the beast was tearing the skin and muscle from his arm.  The only think keeping his head clear enough to think being the numbness that hit him hard.   Was he in shock? Probably.  By now he had given up on fighting back at all.   At least  not until the beast turned its attention to his hair.  He couldnt tell what exactly it was doint but at this point it didnt matter.  

The moster sunk his teeth into his shoulder a second time before standing.   He inhaled  sharply choking on his spit.  That was enough for the  monster to drop him.  That was enough for him to be up an running again.  Except his running was a painfully slow walk and he wasnt going to survive.    He was sure a couple of flies and what sort of  shit the monster creature carried had already settled down into his exposed flesh.  

One,  two,  three,  four  steps he kept  walking  until he couldnt.    He collapsed to the ground unable to stop  thr bile that forced its was up his raw throat.  He choked hacking and coughing  up his lungs as he sobbed.   Once he had finally stopped the sheer sight of the puddle.  Something was moving in the mix of the blood and half digested food.  That was enough go  set off another coughing fit. 

It took him longer than it should have for him to get back on his feet.  He hardly noticed  when the alarms  began to balre again he was more focused on getting himself to Tord or away.  It could easily be either and by now he couldnt remember  which it was.   He tried to focus on his steps Tord's shouting distracted him before he had the chance to do anything.  

He let out a pained sob trying to grab onto the leader.   He only stopped when the steel toe boot boot  belonging to his leader kissed  his face rather agressively.  The message was clear enough.  Tord didnt care enough to save him,  that or he was a lost cause.  He couldnt hear exactly what the leader was saying but the  feeling of his gun pressed to Tom's forehead onlt showed that it didnt matter. 

After murmuring  a small apology in Norwegian the leader pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't introduced myself at all but you guys can call me Ian  
> Feel free to ask about anything that has confused you


	3. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw. Gutting, burning, needles, skin gore, gore in general, blood, nothing too descriptive but keep these tags in mind

His fingers curled gently massaging his subordinate's scalp. He had to calm the ceying male as well as he could before he would be able to do anything serious.   "Thomas,  dont be a baby.  I need you to breathe,"  he huffed gripping the hair tightly tilting the soldier's head  back.   "You should have thought about what would happen before you tried to run,"  he snarled. 

He let go almost throwing the soldier's head back.   "Really Thomas I thought you know better,"  he hissed glaring down at the male.   He picked up a pair of scissors using them to snip him free of his clothing.  With how he had the Jehovah  bound to the table simply stripping him wouldnt be an opstion.  He did need his shirt off though so he would make due with what he could.   He always had,  he always survived. 

He set the scissors down once he had finished now turning his attention to an iv bag.  It was filled already so all he had to do was slip the needle under his skin.    By the time he was done there were a surprising amount of bags, as well as a catheter.  He didn't want the soldier  dying on him or making a mess.   Niether options were ideal but this would be worth the risk.  

Once he was finished he picked up a scalpel pressing just under his collar bone.   "Tell me Thomas?  Where would you like me to start?"  He asked.  He didnt expect a response from him of course but the choked out response had a nasty smirk tug at his lips.  "Awe,   what was that Thomas?"  He purred leaning down a bit.  

"Fuck off-"  the soldier managed ontly to be cut off by a harsh slap.   Tord grinned watching his head snap to the side.   "I dont think so Jehovah,"  he snorted shaking his head.  He then turned his focus back to the scalpel in hand.   Pressing it to the skin again he made a small insision,  judt big enough to get his scissors into.   Pinching the skin with one hand he made an efort to cut as straight of a line as he could.   The blood made it a bit difficult  to cut through it but he managed.

Once he had the skin on either side he set to work using thumb tacks to keep the skin to keep it out of his way.  The strain on the skin would lead to issues later but he could deal with that then.   "How are you doing Jehovah?"  He asked tilring his head to the side.   His lack of response didnt bother the leader as much as it probably should have.  

Pressing a hand on to his liver he smirked.  Oh this would be fun.   He tugged it up a little listening to the organ squelch   before letting go.   He picked up the scalpel up again after a secon letting it graze over the left skin flap taking his time to carve his name to the inner of it.    Tom would learn his place one way or another.   Once he was satisfied he turned his attention to his pancreas.  After a little bit off wiggling around he managed to get it into his grip.  

He squeezed it for a few seconds before letting go and turning his attention to the soldering iron taking a moment to make sure it was hot before pressing it to a rip.   Watching the iron sear a nice thing line in to the bone.  He couldnt help but smirk as the male screamed in response.  He continuted this burning nicks into each rib bone until there were four or five tally marks  on each one.  

He set the iron back down before setting to work on his legs.   Thin but long cuts allowed him to pry off a layer only letting it stay connected on the one side.  He then pulled it tight using the scissors  to cut a clean line along it.  In all honestly it was no different from a skin graph  with the exception of course that the skin wouldn't be put to use.  No,  that patch of missing  skin would prove why you shouldnt give the red leader a reason to not trust you.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this wasnt the best but !  
> it should help me get out of the writters block I was dealing with for a bit there 
> 
> I'm thinking I'll add some different but still wtfuture characters in the next few chapters so if you have any suggestions/requests feel free to throw them at me


	4. a/n

Honestly i hate when authors do these because they arent a chapter and that sucks ass   
im writting this from mobile so its going to have mistakes and im sorry for that   
but I've got a couple of things to cover that are relivent to this 

1\. Im sorry for the lack of updates on this although i dont think anyone actually expected me to finish it   
i would like to finish it im just dead on inperation for the list of prompts i was using but feel free to request prompts in the comments   
they dont have to be gore related but any not gore ones will be published in another book  
as far as that goes feel free to request anything eddsworld, 

2\. I already said this but these will be slow as fuck as i have another book thing im writting   
its still eddsworld, itll still be angsty but itll be a chaper fic thing   
It should be up in about a week ? Dont be surprised if it takes longer than that though 

3\. I changed my user, i dont think itll affect things but keep in mind that this is @tommygun i just switched it to match my quotev user 

i cant really think of anything else to add but feel free to ask stuff in the comments or whatevee you ao3 users usally do


End file.
